Give Love On Christmas Day
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: "Why don't you give love on Christmas day?" as the song says. It is right especially to your "frenemy". Why not? DialgaXPalkia. Christmas Special.


**Disclaimer: **I no own Pokemon. It is rightfully Mr. Tajiri's! :D

A woman was dashing through the crowd in the Veilstone Department Store. She wore a pink top and a white jacket with the word "Kia" printed on it. She also held countless shopping bags and checked her newly bought Poketch. Well, it was defective. "Stupid watch; Stupid time. How the heck do you fix this?", she complained. Who wouldn't be this busy during the holidays?

* * *

Dialga was resting in his dimension and soon got bored. "It's the holidays. I should be out and buy a gift or something. I feel it's exactly 11:34 p.m in Sinnoh. I'm not so sure if it is recommended to stroll along the city at this hour. Forget it. I'm going out," he said to himself. He created a portal to the Real World and shifted to his human form. At this form, he would wear a black shirt with an intricate print on it like that of his diamond and a pair of jeans. He also wore a long blue jacket with light blue linings. He had silver headphones too. He immediately tried to find a park to rest in. Unfortunately, there were a lot of female humans having a picnic on the grass staring at him. Dialga was good-looking for humans in this form. No one would bother his crimson eyes. In fact, they found these red jewels to be very attractive. He blushed and looked away from them. He found a spot to look up at the stars. Laying on the smooth grass, he observed the celestial bodies. "These stars are quite beautiful. But not as beautiful as the one who govern them…", he thought. "I may not understand how they move or live but I still miss their creator. I wish to see her," his mind drove to the deity's appearance. She, the Titan of Space, is the apple of his eye ever since he stopped fighting with her. He had always thought of her to be tough but deep inside, she's loving.

* * *

"Oh, I've got to hurry. It's almost midnight. I haven't even bought every single thing here in this list. I hate this season. It's way too busy," Palkia complained. "But 'tis a season to be jolly… Falalalalalala," the waiter sang to her. "Shut up. No way it's a season to be jolly. It's kinda weird. People here love this time of the year," she responded. She was resting from all the dashing in a coffee shop. "Ma'am, it's a season to give love, joy, and peace. It's the birth of Our Savior," the waiter explained. "I know. I just don't feel any of those. Neither do I want to feel them," she replied. "Besides, I wasted money for this Poketch. How the heck will it work?", she continued.

"Why not? These feelings are a total rapture to us. So that's why you're grumpy, Miss. About the Poketch, where did you buy it?

"I'm not sure…"

"I'd give you a splendid one. Here have this,"

"Um, thank you?"

"I know you'd like that. My daughter never used that,"

"Daughter?"

"She passed away last week,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's okay, Ma'am. Well, I hope you enjoy the food here,"

"Oh yes, I do."

"Ma'am, even though we only met now, may I ask you if you already are in a relationship?"

Palkia blushed upon hearing this question. It led her speechless. A man crossed her mind, a Pokemon to be exact. _"No, __**he**__ is not my boyfriend. __**He's **__just my friend. Moreover, __**he's**__ my frenemy,"_ she thought. "It seems you do, Miss Kia," the waiter began. "No. No, I don't. But I do have this person…", her thoughts trained out. "Uh-huh? And that would be?"

"WAIT A MINUTE. DON'T BE SUCH A GOSSIPER!"

She whispered angrily at him. She's got a point – sharing secrets to a stranger will she?

"I'm sorry, Miss. I just want to advice you that the person in your heart, no matter how much you hate him, you'll always need him in the end. Especially now that it's Christmas,"

This was the last statement the waiter gave her before he left her with the bill. _"I suppose your name is Danny. Nice name tag," _she glanced over him once more. She cracked a grin over what he said. _"Seems so true," _she thought of **that** person again. After she exited the coffee shop, she found herself running around the department store again. "Time check: 11:45 p.m. Heck, there are still a lot of people here!", she complained. Again.

* * *

He stared at the sky until a figure shadowed his face. "Huh?", he muttered. He saw a woman with a black and red evening gown wearing a gold tiara on her elegant black hair. Half of her face was obscured by hair. She had red eyes like him but one of them had a scar. "Giratina?", he managed to recognize her. "Hey, brother, wanna play?", Giratina spoke sarcastically. "Look, I wanted to buy something for you but I'm too lazy tonight," he got her point.

"Whatever. Anyway, have you seen Palkia?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I bet she's roaming around the department store,"

"How did you know that?"

"She's like that every year. Don't you notice?"

"No,"

Giratina grunted when she felt his ignorance. She went to the park's center where the human couples hang and Dialga followed her. She walked around the fountain playing with the water in it. Dialga didn't mind her childish attitude neither did the people. After all, she was invisible to the human eye that time. "Dialga, look at those two," Giratina pointed to a pair. The humans were sweet under the lustrous moonlight. Her brother imagined the female to be Palkia and the male to be him. Dialga slapped himself and woke up to reality and Giratina laughed at him. "I can read your mind, brother. You're thinking about our youngest," she mocked while picking some flowers. Wait, what mocked?

Dialga smiled and didn't deny his love, "Yeah. I hope I don't go crazy with her."

"Do you have a gift for her this holiday?"

"G-gift?"

"Yep. You know, flowers or chocolate. Or a diamond ring," The dark dragoness whispered the last phrase.

"Nah. Still bored."

And Dialga played music on his headphones while eyeing his sister's facepalm.

* * *

Exhausted, she walked out of the department store. "Oh thank goodness I'm done!" she threw her shopping bags into a Spacial portal. "I hope I get a reward for this, Father. Anyway, I got to get some sleep and-"

"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE LOVE ON CHRISTMAS DAY? (ON CHRIST-"

Her phone rang and she picked it up. Cool ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Palkia, come to the Spear Pillar."

"For what? Dialga, is that you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just come here. I have prepared something for you."

"Well, okay. I believe this isn't a trap?"

"Shut your mouth. Of course not. Come here NOW."

Palkia sighed and whispered "whatever".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spear Pillar,

"Just a few more revisions…" Dialga scratched off a side from his masterpiece. Yep. Masterpiece. He was in his semi-real form – having black and red eyes, light blue marks over his body, metal protrusions at the sides of his face, metal claws, tail, and visible jaw teeth but is still human. His masterpiece would be his gift for his dearest dragoness. He moved away from it and observed if there were still things to change to it. He smiled at it and said "Perfect".

He soon felt a familiar aura. She also was in her semi-real form.

"What the heck do you want me to do here? Don't you know it's past midnight already?", she asked angrily. "Of course I know, Stupid, I'm the Master of Time now, right?", he responded in cheerful sarcasm. Palkia glared into his soul while he looked like a demon smiling back at her. "Dialga, you fool. I have no time for this. Seriously? Past Midnight? I'm exhausted and I need to go back to my dimension. It's almost the end of the year. I need to rearrange the Spacial Code and I need to fix my home. Why don't you do the same?", she complained. Again.

"Can you stop complaining and remember that today is Christmas? Take a break from all of those. Look, I have the same responsibility as yours but I'm slacking off today. Why not? Nothing really bad is gonna happen if you'd try, Kia," he tried to calm her. "I'd love to rest but… Wait, did you call me Kia?" she asked in surprise. That was the nickname he gave his sister when they were young – when they were happy together as siblings. "All those times, when we were young – we were always having fun and we never fought or argued... I darn miss them, Dia", she said as she cried softly. Her crystalline tears broke Dialga's amused mood. He sighed and drew nearer to her and finally hugged her. "I miss them too, Kia. Why not relax and stop crying? Let's start over. Hi, my name is Dialga and I…"

"Dia, I hate you…"

She tightened their embrace and lightly kissed him on the cheek. It seemed time and space stopped progressing at that. This was really the thing that surprised him. He never thought she'd love him back. He took out his "masterpiece" – a gold necklace with diamonds along the lace and a big pearl at the middle – and put it around her. "You're so beautiful, Palkia. This necklace will be seen in any of your forms telling the world that I love you and Merry Christmas," upon saying this, he kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"I love you too…"

"How about a going out on a romantic date with me now?"

"MORON, IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just calm down, sweetheart,"

And he kissed her again.


End file.
